


Hold You Head Up High, Kid

by thesalsagamer396



Series: Blackwatch Jazz [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Gen, Jack is a good dad, Jesse has low self esteem, Pep Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 18:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10645428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesalsagamer396/pseuds/thesalsagamer396
Summary: The new kid in Blackwatch doesn't want to be in the way. The Strike Commander does something he never does.Encourages a little bad behavior to the pup.





	Hold You Head Up High, Kid

Everyone knew about the runt of the Blackwatch litter. The scrawny 18 year old punk that always dressed like a cowboy. The guy that owned tacky spurs, a tacky belt buckle, and a tacky hat to boot (cowboy boots to be exact). No one really paid mind to him. He was just a pet Commander Reyes picked up from the remains of Deadlock. A mutt. A stray.

It’s not like Jesse McCree was actually of any value to the division.

He acted like it, too. He always sat while taking up as little space as possible. He always ate the scraps of food left in the pots and nothing else. Always took two minute showers with no soap used. Always sat in his room when there wasn’t group training. Always quiet during missions. Always kept to himself even if someone was trying to talk to him. Always slept in. Always went to bed late. Always by Reyes’ side, but never saying anything.

It was pitiful to see. Pitiful and painful.

And the Strike Commander had enough of it.

_“Sir! Agent McCree is ready for you.”_

“Send him in.”

He glanced up as he heard spurs clinking against tiled floor. Jesse McCree held his hat in his hands over his chest. His fingers were fidgeting into the leather. The brown mop of his head was a disaster due to sweat and wind. And he was sporting a nicely dark black eye. The poor boy looked pale with fright.

“Y-Ye wanted t’ see me, sir?”

“I did, McCree. You have any idea why?”

“Ah don’t…A-Are mah scores not good ‘nuff? D-Did Ah do somethin’ wrong? A-Ah goin’ to jail, ain’t Ah?!” The cowboy looked like he was about to cry.

“No! Goodness, no! McCree, calm down. You’re not in trouble, per say.” Taking a deep breath, Jack stood up and walked over to a screen. He tapped on the screen of his desk, the display changing from a news station to a recording.

Jesse watched himself shooting headshots in a simulation.

“Jesse, you have a perfect score in terms of shooting headshots. You can hold your own find in hand-to-hand combat fair enough. You could work on your physical strength quite a bit, but we have time for that. You don’t need to worry about being kicked out due to lack of skill and ability. So, you need stop with the waterworks and relax.”

The video ended and went back to its news station. Jack sat back down and watched Jesse wipe his eyes.

“Then…what _do_ ye want, sir?”

“I need you to hold your head high and start taking up some space, Agent McCree.”

“Ah…What, sir?”

“Stop acting like a weak little runt and start becoming a valuable member of the pack. Reyes gave you a choice for a reason. You know what that reason is?”

“…’Cuz Ahm jus’ a pup, sir. Didn’ have th’ heart t’ send lil’ ol’ me to the slammer.”

Jack gave a short chuckle and a smile. “Definitely a factor, but not the only reason. He would only let you into Blackwatch if he thought you had great potential. You want to prove you belong here, right? Don’t want to disappoint Reyes?”

“No, sir.”

“Then pick your head up, kid. You don’t have to make yourself so small. Just because you’re the youngest, doesn’t mean you’re the weakest link. Spread yourself out. Talk back a little. Use up as much soap as you want. Eat some actual food. You have a right to exist, Jesse. It’s ok to act like you do. Understand?”

“Ah…Ah think Ah do, sir.”

“I want to hear reports that you’re eating and actually cleaning yourself. I also expect you to cause a little trouble for your teammates. Some mischief is a good thing as long as it’s not out of hand. And hey. Smile sometimes, ok?”

“Oh…Ok, sir. Ah gotcha, sir.”

“Get out of here, Jesse.”

The cowboy put his hat on and ran out of the office.

_Hopefully he comes back for something other than a pep talk._

**Author's Note:**

> Me: *looks at In The Pale Moonlight*  
> Me: *looks at An Impossible Love*  
> Me: Hey let's do some more baby jesse fics!


End file.
